Shut Up
by Oogi
Summary: After the incident with the Door Lord, Princess Bubblegum has some questions for Marceline to answer. Just some fluff.R&R Please!


Okay, I don't own Adventure Time or any of its characters. Tell me if you likey!

* * *

><p>Marceline sat on a rock cradling her axe-bass outside of the Door Lord's door. It was sometime between 2 or 3 in the morning, but who was really keeping track? Marceline had her fill of chasing Finn and Jake, even Princess Bubblegum—<p>

Glob that girl is so infuriating! Marceline's grip on her bass tightened just thinking about her. That ridiculous pink hair, it just makes people want to eat it! And that wrinkle in her nose whenever she laughs, and how it always seemed cuter when it was Marceline that caused it. But to Marceline, the single most gut-twisting and vomit inducing trait was that smile. The smile that, every time she saw it, Marceline had the urge to take those sweet lips for her own.

"Glob that girl is so infuriating!" the vampire repeated, aloud this time, and she kicked a stray stone into a nearby bush. To say she was surprised to hear said bush give a squeak of pain is an understatement. The great Vampire Queen fell backwards as a familiar pink princess stood up, brushing off the twigs and leaves from her shirt. _The_ shirt. The vampire turned quickly to hide her forming blush from the other girl, "What are you doing here, Bonnibel?"

Princess Bubblegum stepped out the foliage and into the same clearing as her—no, the vampire. She opened her mouth to make some effort at a comeback, but her heart wasn't in it. All that was working in that little pink body was her brain replaying Marceline's song from earlier over and over. And all she wanted was…

Marceline heard Bonnibel mumble something under her breath, too quiet for her ears to pick up. "Sorry, _Bonnie_," the vampire turned to see the pink haired girl with her head bowed down, "You need to speak up."

"I want some answers, Marcy," Bubblegum said a little louder. She met the beady eyes of the vampire queen and the latter's breath hitched. Marceline mentally slapped herself in the face. She shouldn't have let herself go with that song, if she hadn't caught the princess' questioning gaze, who knows what lyrics she'd spew. But now, these eyes boring into her seemed to make her undead heart speed up. Bonnibel's eyes were filled with mixed emotions. Easily noticeable was confusion, then rage, worry, and somewhere under everything else was something Marceline couldn't place.

"I have questions Marcy, will you answer them?" The princess looked up at the queen with as much determination as she could muster.

Marceline growled, "Well you haven't asked anything, so what am I supposed to tell you, Princess?" Where was the Princess going with this? They both knew the answer to that question. Bubblegum took another step closer to Marceline. Said vampire took a step back, "Fire away."

"That song," she started, still walking, "Was it about me?"

Marceline blushed and kept creeping backwards away from the princess. "Maybe," glob she sucked at moments like these, "So what?"

"So… you want to make up?"

Marceline's steps became quicker, "W-what? Why would I want to make up with you?"

"I don't know," the pink girl pondered, "You didn't get to that part in your song."

"W-well I," Marceline didn't realize that she had stopped until Princess Bubblegum was on top of her. Literally. "I didn't want to finish the song!" she exclaimed, unable to come up with something better. There was barely a foot of space between them, and the princess' hands slid up from her waist to Marceline's arms. "Why did you leave?"

The question rang in the vampire queen's pointed ears. She had left the Candy Kingdom over three years ago, and returned only in the last one, and not once did Bonnibel question her friend's leave of absence. After a stretched silence from the vampire, the princess spoke again, "And will you give me a straight answer this time?"

Something inside Marceline snapped, and she went from nervous and avoiding to the one in charge. She shook off the pink girl's grip and grabbed her by the collar of the black rocker shirt. "Geez, will you ever shut up, Bonnie?" Before Bubblegum could even process what was going on, Marceline pressed her cold lips to her princess' warm ones. _Her _princess. She liked the sound of that.

Without hesitation Bonnibel kissed the other girl back with as much emotion and longing she could express. 'Oh dear glob, how I've missed this,' they both thought as they broke apart for some much needed air, or at least Bubblegum needed air. Marceline just stared into the other's eyes and smiled, because the confusion and anger were replaced with what could only be described as one thing: looooooooooooooooooooooooove.

Once Bubblegum had caught her breath Marceline placed a cool hand on her cheek. "Was that a straight enough answer for you, Bonnibel?"

"Not at all," the pink princess slid her arms around Marceline's chest and placed her head in the crook of her friend's neck, right next to the two bite marks she's always sported. "Marceline?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"How did you get bitten?"

"Cheese and whipped cream Bonnie!" Marceline laughed, "Seriously, do you ever shut up?" The bubblegum princess huffed. "I'm only making scientific observations!" she pouted. A smirk and a nanosecond later, PB was on the ground with Marceline hovering mere centimeters above her.

"Well, if this is a matter of science," the undead queen tugged at the hem of her old shirt, "Perhaps we should perform a little experiment." Bonnibel's face darkened at the older woman's implications. "What's scientific about this?" she managed to squeak out before Marceline's lips silenced her again. When the queen pulled back she smirked and floated a few more inches above her captive.

"Easy," the vampire said, "I wanna see if I can shut you up for over five minutes, Bonnibel. You know, if I can keep you occupied enough, then just maybe I—." Bubblegum reached up and jerked Marceline down to meet her halfway in a chaste kiss. Marceline blushed as Bubblegum offered an evil smirk, "Just shut up and 'occupy' me already."

"Hmph. Whatever you say Bonnie." Marceline cradled Bubblegum in the air and flew off to her cave house.

"One more thing," Bonnibel asked.

"What is it?" the vampire queen had more interesting thoughts going on in her head to care about her lover's many inquiries.

"I l-love you." And with that one sentence Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum felt one lurching _thump _from the chest under her head.

"I love you, too, Bonnibel," said the queen, and barely a whisper she added, "And I'll never leave you again."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" the pink princess agreed.

* * *

><p>Well, that's what my brain came up with at 2 AM this morning. R&amp;R :) I'll make you cookies!<p> 


End file.
